Une nouvelle vie commence
by Dinou
Summary: l'arrivée du petit Teddy au sein du clan Lupin


**Titre **: Une nouvelle vie commence

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks/Teddy Lupin

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: romance, famille, humour

**Résumé **: l'arrivée du petit Teddy au sein du clan Lupin

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite pour l'anniversaire d'ayla, en espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour le retard ! (^o^)

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Lorsque Remus arriva devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tonks, il entendit des éclats de voix, voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa belle-mère, Andromeda Tonks, et de sa femme. Il sourit, depuis quelques jours elles ne faisaient que ça, se disputer pour des choses futiles concernant la chambre du bébé. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il préférait les entendre se disputer à ce sujet que sur les derniers évènements de la guerre contre le Lord Noir.

Remus soupira avant d'entrer, se préparant mentalement à devoir user de diplomatie pour ramener le calme chez , quand il entra, il se rendit compte que cette fois c'était bien plus sérieux.

« NYMPHADORA TONKS !!! » hurla Andromeda, apparemment excédée.

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!! » s'égosillait la jeune femme.

« Veux tu s'il te plaît arrêter de faire l'enfant ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! » tonna Andromeda.

« Alors là, c'est ce que tu crois. Je suis sa mère, il va m'obéir ! Et si j'ai dit qu'il ne sortirait pas de là sans que son père ne soit là, alors c'est ce qu'il fera ! » dit Tonks avant qu'une autre contraction ne vienne la faire hurler de douleur.

Remus entra alors dans sa chambre à coucher, et il vit sa belle épouse, le front en sueur et apparemment épuisée, et sa belle-mère qui semblait à bout de nerf.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus en entrant.

« On fait du tricot ! » lui répondit sa belle-mère en lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu le vois bien, ta femme est en train d'accoucher, mais elle est têtue comme une mulle. Elle refuse de se laisser aller et de pousser. »

Remus s'approcha de Tonks, posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je voulais que tu sois là. » dit-elle alors tout bas, en plantant son regard dans celui de Remus.

« Je comprends, merci mon amour. » dit il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Tonks. « Maintenant, que je suis là, tu te détends et tu te laisse aller. »

« Tu sais... il pourrait rester là où il est... je veux dire, le bébé a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans mon ventre, il a pas besoin de sortir tu sais. »

Remus sourit, sa femme avait des idées parfois surprenante.

« Chérie, tu ne peux pas le garder en toi indéfiniment. Et puis, maintenant c'est trop tard pour lui demander de faire marche-arrière tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu es sûr ? Nous sommes ses parents, ce bébé est sensé nous obéir. » dit-elle sérieusement.

« J'en suis sûr mon amour, je suis désolé, tu vas devoir l'aider à venir nous rejoindre. »

Tonks soupira et finalement se détendit. Elle prit fermement la main de Remus dans la sienne, la serrant lorsqu'une contraction se faisant trop violente. Elle pouvait entendre les mots d'encouragement de son mari, il lui disait que ce ne serait plus très long, que bientôt ils seraient trois...

Au bout d'un long moment, un cri puissant se fit entendre alors que Tonks s'écroulait sur son lit épuisée.

« Alors ? » demanda Tonks.

« Un petit garçon. » dit Andromeda émue, puis elle tendit l'enfant à Remus, pour que ce dernier puisse l'amener à Tonks.

« Il est magnifique. » dit Remus en le déposant tout contre Tonks.

« Je trouve qu'il te ressemble... il a tes mains... » dit Tonks en s'extasiant devant le petit garçon.

Le bébé ouvrit difficilement un oeil, puis il fit une moue qui fit sourire ses deux parents, puis les cheveux du bébé changèrent de couleur, son petit duvet brun devait châtain clair comme les cheveux de son père, puis rose comme sa mère.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il te ressemble. » dit Remus en souriant.

Nymphadora rit.

« Vous avez choisi un prénom pour ce petit bonhomme ? » demanda Andromeda qui s'était mise de l'autre côté de Tonks pour admirer son petit fils.

Tonks plongea son regard dans celui de Remus et ce dernier acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

« Maman, je te présente Ted Lupin... qu'en penses tu mon Teddy? » dit elle en frontant doucement son nez contre celui de son fils.

Andromeda resta interdite quelques instants, sentant son coeur se serrer alors que l'image de son défunt mari s'imposait dans son esprit. Par Merlin, qu'il aurait été fier de voir que son petit-fils porait son prénom.

« Maman ? » appela Tonks, semblant appréhender la réaction de sa mère.

« Merci. » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, des sanglots l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

Remus regarda encore un long moment sa famille. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que lui aussi avait une famille maintenant. Mais pourtant, ce petit bonhomme en était la preuve, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Cette constatation le remplit de bonheur. Il se pencha sur Nymphadora et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

« Par Merlin, que je t'aime. » dit-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« J'espère bien, après ce que j'ai enduré pour mettre ton fils au monde. » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Il faut prendre une photo. » dit Remus en se relevant pour aller fouiller dans un tiroire.

« Chéri, je ne ressemble à rien, ne prend que le bébé. »

« Tu rigoles, tu es magnifique mon amour, resplandissante. » dit-il en commençant à prendre sa famille en photo.

Dès que Teddy changeait la couleur de ses cheveux, Remus prenait une photo sous les rires de Tonks et de sa mère.

La séance photo dura jusqu'à ce que le petit Teddy ne réclame le sein de sa mère. Remus le regarda se nourrire de sa mère. Puis, quand le bébé fut repus, il fut muni d'une couche et d'un petit pyjamas blanc, et s'endormit dans son berceau, près du lit de ses parents. Ensuite, Remus convainquit Tonks de dormir, demanda à sa belle-mère de veiller sur eux et partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas garder son bonheur pour lui.

Lorsqu'il revint de chez Bill, il vit sa belle-mère assoupit sur le canapé du salon, une photo de Ted Tonks serré contre elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur se serrer en pensant à son beau-père décédé. Il sait combien il aurait aimé connaître son petit-fils. Mais Remus ne voulait pas être trise maintenant, alors il prit sa baguette et ensorcela une couverture qui vint se poser délicatement sur Androméda. Puis il prit la direction de sa chambre. Il vit que Tonks était debout, leur petit garçon dans les bras. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit. Remus vint les rejoindre, il prit sa femme, qui tenait toujours le bébé, dans ses bras.

« Par Merlin que je vous aime tous les deux... »

Tonks ne répondit rien, elle se laissait bercer par son mari. Puis elle fronça les narines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus.

« Il est l'heure de changer le derrière de ce jeune homme. » dit Tonks.

« Je peux ? » demanda Remus.

« Mais je t'en prie. » dit la jeune femme en plançant le bébé dans les bras de son père.

Remus amena son fils dans un coin de a chambre où se tenait une petite table qui allait servir de table à langer. Il défit doucement le pyjamas du bébé et lui détacha sa couche. A peine avait-il défait la couche qu'un petit jet l'arrosa, arrachant un éclat de rire à Nymphadora.

« Dis donc jeune homme ? » dit Remus un brin amusé tout de même, alors que Tonks vint lui apporter une serviette pour s'essuyer.

« Heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive. » dit Tonks en se postant près du bébé. « Nous sommes officiellement dans la même galère tous les deux. » finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire alors que Remus s'était remis au nettoyage des petites fesses de son fils.

Une fois qu'il l'eut changé et rhabillé, Tonks reprit le bébé contre elle et commença à le bercer sous le regard aimant de Remus.

Pour Remus, une nouvelle vie commençait, et il avait hâte de connaître d'autres joies comme celles-ci auprès de sa femme et de son petit garçon.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'Hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

a bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
